A Rightfully Deserved Reward
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: Natsu hasn't seen Lucy in a week and misses her. The guild goes to a hot spring trip as a reward from the battles of the Daimatou Enbu. Lucy suddenly comes into Natsu's room to check up on him and she ends up being clung onto by a Natsu that wouldn't let her out of arms reach. What will happen during the night? NaLu. Last chapter up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi! I hope you like this NaLu Fanfic I made at 12 in the morning! I don't own Fairy Tail or it's Characters! They all belong to Mashima Hiro-sensei! So enjoy! ^3^

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walked into the shower and turned on the tap as I thought about the past month's events. The Daimatou Enbu came to an end, with the future Rouge gone and back where he came from. The dragons were gone as well but with some casualties on our side. As rewards to the mages and wizards who helped fight against the dragons, each guild was given a hotel and a 4 day 3 night vacation after the long and hard fought battle. I spent a long time recovering from my injuries and was unable to go on any other missions. Rather, I was able to, but forced to be on bed rest by the gramps. I hadn't even seen Lucy this week! Even when I got here, Lucy was already in her room resting and I still wasn't able to see her. I pouted as I finished my quick shower.

We were at an onsen (hot springs) for our reward and I chose not to go for today. Besides the fact that the participants got suites that had a private onsen, I could always make my own hot springs back at home or in Lucy's apartment anyways. I increased my body temperature rapidly and dried my body and hair. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed out of the bathroom when I heard the creak of the front door and a familiar scent waft in. Lucy!

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice rang with uncertainty as I walked over into the line of sight of the door.

"Lucy." I spoke and Lucy turned to my direction. I was a few steps away from the door, 1 or 2 steps from Lucy. At that moment, Lucy realized I was in nothing but a towel and started to get flustered.

"Ah..er... umm" She was blushing at the sight of me and I couldn't help but think she looked cute like that. "Sorry, I think i'd better go..." Wait, what?

As she turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist. "No." I didn't want her to leave. I just didn't want her to leave my sight and out of arms reach again. "Stay." She was trying to get away from my grasp, wriggling out of my hand so I tightened my grip.

"Let go."

I grabbed her waist and brought her into my arms with her back against my chest. I tightened my hold on her to prevent her from escaping my arms. I placed my chin on Lucy's shoulder as I spoke next to her ear. "I don't want to Lucy. I just can't." I felt her ease up and stopped resisting.

"Natsu.." I turned her around quickly and regained my hold on her in mere moments.

"Don't go. Don't leave me tonight." My voice came out more pleading than I wanted, but if I got to keep Lucy with me, then I couldn't care less anymore. She hesitated.

"Then at the very least, wear a yukata." I perked up and looked at her face saw a very cute blush on her cheeks. I felt a small blush creep up.

"Okay, wait here for me then!" I hurried off to get my yukata and put it on in the washroom so Lucy wouldn't complain about stripping like that squinty-eyes pervert.

I came out to see her looking at the open-air spring that was part of the suite. Lucy got a regular suite because she wasn't part of the final group. I walked up silently and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her into me again. "Lucy are you cold?" I asked worried the cold night would get her sick, separating me from her yet again. He boy seemed a bit cold as well. "Would you like me to warm you up a bit?"

"You holding me like this already makes me feel warm again. You being a fire dragon slayer. You weren't planning to use the open-air spring you have here today? It's an awful waste." She pouted. "You know the spring is crowded with people right now right? Even if I wanted to go, I'd get splashed in all directions. And here you have a private one and you don't even use it..."

"But I was planning to go looking for you after my shower. I didn't get to see you for a whole week! I was stuck at home constrained not to leave home by one of Freed's runes! I couldn't even come to see you! Do even know how much I missed you? I was so worried, wondering if you were safe and all." I complained as Lucy giggled.

"You were bandaged from head to toe and was checked multiple times if you caught anything weird after almost being drowned in the darkness by Rouge's shadows, and you wanted to leave just to see me?" She turned around and placed one hand on my chest and one on my cheek. "Ohh, Natsu. I missed you too." I placed my hand on top of her's that was on my cheek.

"Well, I'm happy I get to see you now and I get to spend the night with you so I guess that makes up for it." I grinned.

She smiled. "Well if you wouldn't mind, can I use your hot spring then?"

"Be my guest. But I'm getting in with you then." I smiled as she blushed.

"W-wha?! Then at least let me go back to my room to get my stuff." She said as she stated to push away but I didn't let go. "Natsu?! Come on, let me go. You're being rather clingy today.."

"You're not allowed to leave me today." I put on my puppy-eyes look that I knew Lucy couldn't resist and couldn't say no to. And it was working.

"Urk.. Uhh... Then at least let me get a towel from the cabinet to cover myself in the hot spring. You too! No way am I getting in there with you naked!"

I laughed as I did as I was told and we both got into the hot spring.

* * *

How was it? I kinda liked my first story better but I still like it in my opinion. Sorry if Natsu kinda seems OC. Anywho, please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2! Also, I will be sticking with the Natsu I portrayed in the first chap since I planned it would be like this in the first place so my next fanfic will be more like Natsu. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sensei does! Not me, though I'd like to. *sob sob*

* * *

As the night went on, we relaxed in the spring and chatted away laughing.

"Natsu, we should get out of the spring now. My skin is getting wrinkly." Lucy got up, wrapped in her towel and proceeded to walk in to dry off and change. I waited for her to finish before I got out to change back into the yukata. It was around 8 now so I'm pretty sure the rest of the guild is at the bar now.

"Oi, Lucy! Want to go to the bar and check up on the others?"

"Sure." So with that we went to check up on the others but only when Lucy promised to return with me and not leave my sight. Because she is a celestial mage, she will keep her promises. Truth be told, I didn't want her to leave my arms after what happened with future Lucy. Seeing Lucy die before my eyes made me realize I saw her as more than a nakama. I saw her as the love of my life. I broke inside when I saw her die.

Before I knew it, we reached the bar and even from the outside, we could hear our rowdy guildmates partying and arguing and having fun. She walked over to the bar and sat on one of the open stools and ordered a drink as she chatted with Levy, Cana and Mirajane. With all of our guild's mages in the bar, I knew she would be safe but I couldn't help but watch over her with longing from the sidelines.

Suddenly, Gray came over and along the way we started to throw insults at each other and like always, we began to fight. Erza intervened and scared the heck out of us as usual. Seriously, there is no counter to her death glare, now is there? The guild party started to die down as most people got drunk and I walked up to Lucy to tell her we should get going. It was 11 already and we needed to leave. I mean, we still had a few days for partying, so there is no point in getting a hangover so soon.

"Lucy, let's go back" She turned to me and smiled her cute smile.

"Yeah." We walked back to my room in silence with my hands behind my head and looking to the ceiling as Lucy held her hand clutching her guild mark.

"Nee, when future Lucy died," she said as she turned to look me square into my eyes, "What did you feel?" She looked sad and somewhat embarrassed.

I looked bewildered at her. I just could believe she would bring up one of the most touchy topics on my mind. We were at my door when I said "I couldn't take it. To see you die before my eyes and I was powerless to save you." I opened the door and grabbed her right hand, quickly leading her back into my room. I turned to face her, staring into her brown orbs. "A part of me died. I was so pissed at the future Rouge, so sad and upset that you died, but mostly, I was frustrated at myself for letting you get hurt again." I took her other hand and brought them to my lips for a quick peck and held them against my chest. "I don't care if you think I'm over-protective or being too possessive, I want you in my arms so I can always protect you."

Lucy's eyes began to tear up and I thought I had said something wrong. I started to get flustered at what I did and should do in this scenario. Lucy giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Natsu," She tilted her head to the side a little and smiled earnestly. "She reached around my waist and hugged me. I brought my arms around her shoulders and to the small of her back, bringing her closer into my chest as she placed her head on my chest. "I'm not going to die so easily. Not with you here."

I smiled. "Thank you for believing in me Luce. It means a lot to me." We stayed like that for a moment when Lucy spoke again.

"Um Natsu? Er... etto..." She hesitated.

"What?"

She thought about it for a moment longer. "Nevermind. Pretend I didn't say anything."

"I can't possibly do that. What did you want to say? Say it."

"Fine, but don't hate me afterwards." I nodded my head as she took her time before speaking again.

"What if I told you, I loved you ever since you saved me from Phantom Lord? What would you do?" She buried her face into my chest in embarrassment as a blush crept up my face.

"Well, if you did, I'd say I loved you too and I would never let go of you no matter what happened. I'd take you on all my missions and protect you with everything I have."

I felt her face heat up even further as she pressed her face into me even more. "Thank you Natsu. So, um... does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" She looked up at me.

"If you take me as your boyfriend." I smiled my trademark grin.

"Of course!" She smiled back at me giggling. "Yawn~ Natsu, shall we go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yeah" I swiftly brought her into my arms into a bridal style carry, shocking her. She blushed and struggled telling me to put her down and saying it was embarrassing, but I held her tight as I brought her to my bed. I softly placed her and got in next to her, covering the both of us with the blanket. I brought her back into my arms, embracing her as she wrapped one arm around me and one to my cheek.

"I love you Natsu."

"Love you too Luce. Forever and always." I said as I kissed her full on the lips. After our kiss, I brought my lips up to her forehead to place a kiss there. "Promise me you'll always be by my side."

"Yes. I promise." She said smiling softly. And just like that, we fell asleep in each others arms, ready to face the world.

* * *

Phew. I'm done! I am content. I got my idea across without it stuck in my mind so I am happy. :D Hope you liked it, please R&R! Reviews greatly appreciated.


	3. little author's note and something extra

Hi again!

So, I posted chapter 2 up and I was so surprised so many people like it! It made me soo happy! Thanks guys!

I was reading the reviews when I saw GoldenRoseTanya's review asking for a chapter 3 where the guild finds out and all and I was like 'hmm... I wonder if I should~' My original plan was to end it there but after so many people reading this and liking it, I thought maybe I should ask everyone if they would like one more chapter to end it all off. In other words, if I get 10 people to say they would like one last chapter, I'll write one for it. :)

Truthfully, every time I write a fanfic, I'm a nervous wreck thinking whether or not people will not like it or feel as though its incomplete/unsatisfactory and all that, so when I saw how much people said they liked it, it made me so happy! My mom was like "What are you doing? Why are you all hyper all of a sudden..." It was weird cause I'm usually a pretty chill person and then I got hyper... Also this was my first shot at a fluffy fanfic so I do hope to those who didn't review, I hope you at least liked it or won't throw bottles at me... or even if you throw something, I hope it was pillows cause pillows are soft~ :3

With all that said, If I get more than 10 'yes' in review, I will be making a chapter 3 which I hope will please you all. Thank you and good night. (cause it's now 12am where I live and I haven't slept before 2am this whole week so I need to catch some Zzzs)


	4. little author's note part 2

HIHI tomboy-otaku again! I have good news and bad news.

Good news:

I got 10 reviewers who say they want a new chappy, thus I will be writing the last chapter for A rightfully deserved reward!  
YAY!

Bad news:

Because this is summative month and June is death month (exams, exams everywhere. T.T), I will hopefully get to writing chapter 3 next week or  
if it is stuck on my conscious like glue or I get a super good idea that I want to write immediately, it will be up next week.

Also, to the people who reviewed, Thank you as always! To know people actually like this fanfic makes me really happy. Really.  
To the guest who has pen name tomboy-otaku as well: Well, that was awkward... but still thanks for reviewing!

~End of second author's note~


	5. Chapter 5

And so, the last chapter you guys were waiting for, the last chapter! It's a bit shorter than the first 2 chaps but I still hope you guys like it! Enjoy~

* * *

I peeked an eye open to see light streaming through the window. I turned my head to see Lucy sleeping next to me with her hand on my chest. I smiled softly when I saw her stir. She is mine now and I definitely will not hand her to anyone. _Anyone._

"Hm~" She stretched and then peeked open one eye .

"Morning Luce!" I smiled my signature grin and Lucy smiled back softly. She was still half-asleep.

"Morning Natsu." She sat up and looked at me. "Want to head down to eat something?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then, let me go back to my room to get dressed. Meet me at the restaurant in 20 min." She walked off and out the room. I got up after a few minutes and did what I needed to and got dressed. I went down to the restaurant and waited. Other guild members were already there or were coming down to the restaurant to eat. Just then I saw Lucy walking down the hallway, waving at me.

"Sorry! Did you wait long?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, it's alright. Lets hurry up and go eat. I'm starving!" We walked in laughing. We were walking to seat ourselves at a table when I stopped in my tracks at a familiar scent that I hadn't smelled in a while. I turned to look at a table with Erza and Jellal! And a few tables back was Meredy and Ultear spying on them with newspaper to hid themselves. Erza and Jellal were chatting and the two looked a bit nervous, I mean, Erza had a tint of pink on her cheeks. I realized Lucy also noticed and let out a giggle before we left them to their somewhat privacy.

We walked around and sat down when we noticed the restaurant was filled with members of the guild and couples! Mira and Freed were chatting peacefully, Elfman and Evergreen were bickering like a married couple again, Gajeel and Levy were all nervous and blushing (which was pretty cute and funny to watch) and Wendy and Romeo were sitting together blushing. The whole restaurant consisted with couples. We sat down giggling at the couples when we say Gray and Juvia enter with Juvia clinging onto Gray's arm while Gray tried to shake her off. Juvia with hearts for eyes and Gray with disgust? Sigh, when will that ice prick understand. Anyways, they sat down at a table and Juvia continued to hug Gray's arm. Suddenly, Master Makarov came next to our table as all of us were looking at the scene of couples before us.

"Natsu. Looks like everyone is in a couple! It was everyone but you two, so I started to get worried! Looks like I have nothing to worry about now." Master looked at our hands that were entwined, smiled up at us and walked off, leaving the two of us blushing and Lucy screaming "Master!". I smiled at Lucy thinking so long as I have Lucy, everything to me will be perfect. Just then everyone noticed us and all the guild members walked over to us.

"Natsu! So you two finally got together?! Geez I was thinking you maybe too shy or something!" Wakaba said holding a glass of beer.

"Good for you Natsu! If you took any longer, I might have stolen her from you!" Macao had an arm around Wakaba and a glass of beer too.

"Gray you should take them for an example. When will you realize your feelings to Juvia."

"Ugh then when will you get together with Jellal for goodness sakes. You two are just prolonging everything. Seriously. And Juvia let go of my arm!"

Erza and Jellal looked at each other and blushed as Juvia kept saying "No! Juvia will never let go of Gray-sama's arm." Everybody was screaming at each other saying who should be together and some people even said Lucy and Loke should be together or Lucy should be with Gray or Laxus or some other people from another guild. Someone even said I should be with Lisanna which made Lisanna blush and I started to get pissed. I won't betray Lucy and Lucy wouldn't betray me. I wouldn't even let her go and beat the other guy up if that would happen, not saying it will.

I quickly grabbed the back of Lucy's head and smashed our lips together. Everybody was going "Oooo" or blushing or going "Get a room!". I pulled back and grinned my signature smile and Lucy was beet red and going "Mou~ Natsu!". She pouted and looked even more cute. I smiled and laughed with the others as the days at the hot springs passed filled with days of laughter and smiles.

* * *

Okay so how was that to end things? I hope it is satisfactory... In any case, please R&R! It makes me happy when I see reviews! If you guys give me some constructive criticism, it can help me improve my stories so you guys can enjoy it more! :D SO this is now complete! :)


End file.
